loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Kayla Silverfox
"Why is the moon so lonely? Because she used to have a lover. His name was Kuekuatsu and they lived in the spirit world together. And every night, they would wander the skies together. But, one of the other spirits was jealous. Trickster wanted the Moon for himself. So he told Kuekuatsu that the Moon had asked for flowers; he told him to come to our world and pick her some wild roses. But Kuekuatsu didn't know that once you leave the spirit world, you can never go back. And every night, he looks up in the sky and sees the Moon and howls her name. But... he can never touch her again." :―Kayla Silverfox Kayla Silverfox was a mutant who has telepathic and hypnotic abilities. She's also the love interest of Wolverine. Her story After leaving the Team X project, Logan went back to Canada, where he resided in a cabin, high in the mountain with his girlfriend Kayla Silverfox who helps calm him though his nightmares of the past. Six years, they lived together until Kayla is apparently killed by Victor Creed, which devastates Logan and causes him to search for William Stryker's assistance. As Logan is about to get his skeleton injected with adamantium, he asks for dogtags bearing the name "Wolverine", inspired by a story Kayla told him about a spirit who was tricked into being parted forever from his lover the Moon, the spirit- whose name translates as 'Wolverine'- subsequently forced to look at the Moon forever and never be with her again. Some time later, when Wolverine breaks into the Weapon X facility, Kayla turns up to be alive - her death was faked with hydrochlorothiazide, so Stryker could trick Logan into participating in his project. Her task was to keep an eye on him during their six years together and to manipulate him to a state of complacency with her mutant power of persuasion. This hurts Logan deeply and he decides to just leave it all and move on with his life, leaving them all behind. Shortly after Logan's departure, Kayla confronts Stryker demanding the release of her sister Emma who is also in the prison, only to be placated by him and told to wait. Creed comes in and Kayla tries to persuade him that Stryker is only using them. This doesn't work and Creed, grasping her throat (apparently immune to her powers), promises her death for real. Logan hears her screams and comes to her rescue almost killing Creed, but is convinced by Kayla that if he does that he'll then be no better then Stryker. Then, she also convinces him that she truly loves him. Kayla and Logan then go to free her sister, along with the other imprisoned mutants. While leading them out of the facility, hangar doors open to reveal Weapon XI. Logan orders the others to find another way out so that he can engage this new abomination on his own. As they explore an alternate escape route, Fox is wounded by sniper fire and sends her sister, along with the other mutants on. While she goes back to look for Logan, she meets him again by a destroyed reactor tower and Wolverine starts carrying her toward the plane. Stryker walks up behind them and shoots Logan in the back and later in the head, with adamantium bullets, which are the only things that can supposedly 'hurt' him. This knocks him out long enough for him to go after Silver Fox but she turns the tables by touching his ankle and at first forces him to put the gun to his own head. Killing him was not her style however so she instead commands him to "walk until you bleed... Then keep walking." She dies of her injuries. When Wolverine awakes, he doesn't recognize her anymore (the bullets hitting his brain caused amnesia). He seals her eyes shut and walks away. Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Comic Book Love Interest Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Driving Force Category:Love at First Sight Category:Love Interest from the Past Category:Rocky Upstart Category:On Again Off Again Love Interest Category:In Distress Love Interest Category:Female Love Interest Category:Deceased Love Interest Category:Genius Love Interest Category:Marvel Love Interests Category:Former Love Interest Category:Tomboys Love Interest Category:Tragic Love Interest Category:Comical Love Interest